Odd Feelings
by Time-Again
Summary: A short story that came out of complete boredom. Murdocs in an odd mood, so of course Stu's the first one to come to mind to help out. Murdocx2D][MurdocxStuart Stuart Tusspot and 2D are the same person


Stuart Tusspot sighed out of exasperation, dropping his head to his chest. This was the third time during rehearsals that Murdoc had stopped the band, at exactly the same spot in the song that the band was currently trying to record. He turned from his neglected microphone, staring at the band members. Noodle plucked at her strings while Russel twirled his drumstick in one hand. His eyes wandered to Murdoc a few feet away from him. He was toying with his bass, muttering curses under his breath, scowling fiercely.

"Fuckin' useless thing. This is crap!" Murdoc stood straight up from where he sat, dropping his bass to the ground carelessly before storming off towards the studio door that lead to the outer walls to free his irritated mind. "I need a fag!" was all that could be heard yelled over his shoulder before the door slammed behind him.

Stu stared in awe for a few moments, before he heard Russel clear his throat. He cringed, and slowly turned around. He knew what was coming, and he shook his head trying to refuse. They were giving him that look. That 'you're the lead singer of the band, you fix it' look. He continued to shake his head as their gazes intensified. It was only when Noodle began to scowl that Tusspot got the picture. He was defeated. There was nothing he could do to get out of this. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, Ill do it. But if I come back in wiff half my limbs missing', you'll know why." He sighed and, turning from his band mates, strode to the door Murdoc had chosen to take his leave through. Pulling open the heavy door, his heart pounding, he took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold evening air. The door leading him outside to a balcony sort of ledge, he looked around slowly, trying to find his lost mate but seeing no one insight. He shrugged, not able to think of anything else to do, he walked to the edge of the ledge and looked over. His easily distracted mind began to wander to other things, like how beautiful the sky looked, and how far up he was from the ground. He was so side-tracked and lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, and was not expecting the violent shove back into reality that he received as he was pushed from behind. He started to fall forward, over the ledge, about to fall off, when his arms were gripped and pulled back to safety. Breathing heavily, he turned to find himself face to face with Murdocs foul breath, green skinned, jagged toothed and multi-color eyed face.

"Saved yeh life." The smirk that played over his already snarl-turned lips caused some sort of rage inside Stu to ignite. Scowling, still breathing quite heavily, Stuart glared.

"Mudds, you ass! The fuck d'you fink yer doin'? Tryin' ta give me a heart attack?! Jesus!" Throwing his arms in the air, Stuart tried to push past the invading presence of Murdoc, but found himself being grabbed once more, and violently pulled back to his spot standing between Murdoc and the edge.

"Oi, wha' did you jus' say to me?" Murdocs smirk was gone and was replaced with a frown. Stuart cowered, knowing what came next. Cringing, he drew his body together, and prepared for the worst. But nothing came.

"Jesus, 'D. D'you always fink I'ma beat you?" Murdoc, pulling away from Stuart, ran his hand through his hair. Mudds turned away, his bare back now facing dear Tusspot. Stuart looked at him worriedly, and reached out a rough hand. But before it came down to rest on Murdocs shoulder, Mudds had moved away, and Stu was left reaching for something he couldn't quite reach. He frowned deeply as Murdoc sat at the edge a few feet away from the shadow of the Kong Studios building, his feet dangling over the cliff, slouching. His behaviour wasn't right. The normally confident, cussing, arrogant Murdoc who would never pass up the opportunity to pummel 2D was replaced by this silent, slouching figure. Slowly, he walked to where Murdoc sat and slumped beside him, pulling his knees to his chest. He looked over at Murdoc and his eyebrows furrowed. Mustering up his courage, he leaned closer.

"Murdoc, what's wrong?" Silence, no response. Just staring into the distance. Stu figured he'd just sit until Murdoc felt like talking, but he didn't expect it to take as long as it did.

After eternity, it seemed, a low growl could be heard from Murdoc. Confused about the sudden break of silence, Stuart turned his head to look at Murdoc. Before he realized what was happening, 2D felt his head being pulled towards Murdocs.

"Mudds –" His questioning was cut short by the sudden blocking of his mouth. The taste of cigarettes and alcohol suddenly filled 2Ds lungs and mouth. Sharp dagger like teeth bit down on his lip and the taste of copper was suddenly overwhelming. Though his heart was pounding and in his mind he was confused, he found his body reacting very quickly. He found his arms snaking around Murdocs neck, pulling him closer. But the intrusion of a new body was over before it had even begun. Murdoc pulled back, causing 2D to sigh as he opened his eyes slowly. Murdoc smiled, standing slowly, before smirking and walking away. At the door, he turned back to face Stuart, and smiled.

"Hey, 'D. I feel much better. Fanks," and walked back into the studio.

Stu sighed, looking into the distance of the quickly darkening sky. "Yeh, me too."


End file.
